His princess
by keke.kifah
Summary: Every day he was by her side his feelings for her grew more stronger "woman look at me when im talking to you,even though i never thought i will have these kind of feelings for a simple human to me you are beyond that , you are my princess "


During the busy days of capsule corpe the young girl spent most of her time serving the prince of all "jerks" (in her view) the only reason why she was helping this bastard was only because he was the only one whom could help goku her best freind to defeat the androids.

As the young blue haired girl desperately rummaged for the first aid kit needed to once AGAIN treat the prince of all saiyans , she gave out a loud sigh constantly cursing under her breath for the large mess he had made all around her beautiful house.

Bulma never wanted to help that self-centred hot – headed animal although she had no choice because the clueless saiyan whom was her dearest friend for so long desperately begged for her help for the first time.

Bulma stopped what she was doing and sat down for a moment, closed her eyes and took a deep long breath , she remembered that dreadful day so clearly.

The day she agreed to become the carer of that animal.

F L A S H B A C K :

Goku : bulma please im begging you , his the only one who could help me defeat the androids !

Bulma : goku ive already said no , look at him he has no morals his no worser than a gorilla ! if you really want to give him a home why don't you just let him live with you !

Goku :" bulma you know how chichi is , if anyone stands up to her she'll go insane and you know how vegetas he'll provoke anyone despite their strength ", you now us three including little gohan cant live under the same roof ;besides bulma look at him , he is handsome isn't he " goku furrowed his eyebrows in a seductive way inorder to persuade bulma to let vegeta stay in capsule corpe

Bulma : Goku i don't care if he was as handsome as the handsomest man on earth, i said NO ! and thats final.

Vegeta :" hmmm i see you think im handsome " vegeta flew in out of nowhere"i didn't know you was one of my fans woman ? apologies to not return the compliment, earthlings simply do not reach up to my standards,don't worry you'll find a weakling one day " before bulma could say a word the cocky prince had flew off again

Bulma : "Do you see what i mean now goku ?.

"I cant live with that,imagine he kidnaps me or blasts me into tiny little pieces without even noticing ,his too dangerous ! " goku had now sat on the floor and crossed his legs and started sulking

Goku : please bulma im begging you , your house is big enough for him to stay in , im begging you bulma please"

Bulma had no choice goku was her best friend for so long and he was now asking for her help.

She couldn't stand to see her dearest friend sad despite the guilt of her being the reoson the world would be destroyed in fear the prince would escape from gokus house because of chichi.

bulma gave out a long sigh "fine goku ! whatever ill take care of him but if he dares to piss me off once i promise he'll be out of this house before he raises them fairy blasts at me !"

Even though this jerk was impertinent and bumptious as well as unthankful and pig-headed goku still had a point that his great strength could save the world from the evil androids whom attacked her father and swored revenge and vengeance for there loyal companion android – 13 in the hands of the same jerk who had killed him "vegeta".

F L A S H B A C K E N D E D !

She opened her eyes again and smacked her face twice , she was tired and exhausted and most of all miserable she couldn't stand fixing that gravity machine or helping that unthankful alien stitch his wounds nearly every day.

"Woman , your services seems to be running low this morning" vegeta was calling from upstairs, he was hurt once again and had to rest in bed for the day, she was sick and tired of helping him ,she gritted her teeth and bit her lip to restrain her anger " Im coming you jerk ! "

Was bulma actually going to carry on helping vegeta , for the next two months ?

Was she going to let him stay at her house for that long ?

were they going to get along or be at eachothers throats every single day ?

Find out in the next chapter , coming soon !


End file.
